


Gems

by Makitasama



Series: Crossover [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 宝石の国 | Houseki no Kuni | Land of the Lustrous (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Friendship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: Ir a um mundo diferente é maravilhoso, um dia voltaremos de novo, pois foi extremamente divertido.
Series: Crossover [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649089
Kudos: 3





	Gems

Hoje seria um dia diferente do normal, pois falaram que nós vamos a um mundo completamente diferente do nosso e isso me deixou com muitas expectativas em relação a esse novo planeta. Pena que a Antarcticite não poderá ir conosco, mas com certeza ela adoraria tanto quanto eu.

— Pronta?! Vamos nessa! — Todas estavam cheias de energia, até mesmo a Bort.

Seguimos o Sensei por todo o trajeto, então quando notamos, caímos em terras estranhas, tanto que a nossa aparência ficava evidente naquele mar de vida estranha.

Conforme dávamos passos para frente, sentíamos presenças novas de pedras iguais a nós, contudo com uma textura diferente, corpos nada parecidos, roupas extravagantes, não só isso, uma vez que seus tamanhos variavam demais.

Quando chegamos bem perto daquele local, pisamos com passos bem pequenos, senão seríamos pegas e quebradas.

— Garnet, quem são essas? — O olhar focado em nós, deixou-nos sem palavras e logo viramos estatuas de tanto medo.

— Bem, precisamos falar com elas primeiro, afinal, elas nem vieram nos atacar. — Respiramos aliviadas por sairmos ilesas dessa vez.

A Garnet usando um tipo de terno misturado com um vestido, aproximou-se com passos lentos e retirou os óculos que escondiam seus olhos azuis e avermelhados. Diante dos olhares trocados entre ela e o Sensei, percebemos ser uma área segura para a nossa hospedagem temporária.

— Notei que vocês são pedras também, mas então por que seus corpos não são quebráveis? — Vê-lo conversar com um estranho é raro, contudo como é para a segurança de todas nós, entendo a necessidade.

— É que mesmo nós sendo pedras, os corpos criados são projeções das nossas gemas e nós podemos alterá-los como quisermos. — Ele ficou surpreso com tal explicação e sentiu vontade de aprender mais sobre esses seres rochosos.

Após diversos diálogos, entendemos o funcionamento delas e pudemos nos sentir mais a vontade naquele espaço novo.

— Espera ai! Como que uma pedra e um humano tiveram uma criança?! Isso não faz sentido algum!

— Eu também não acho que faça sentido, mas aconteceu de eu nascer e agora eu sou o único sendo metade Rose Quartz, metade humano. Isso é, sou também um Diamante Rosa, porque ela conseguia mudar a pedra também. — Ninguém acreditou por ser um fato extremamente absurdo envolvendo um humano e uma de nós, entretanto se eu posso ter braços de ouro, pernas com outra pedra e o resto do corpo com Phosphophyllite, por que duas vidas diferentes não podem ter uma criação?

Enfim, papo vem papo vai e notamos mais um ato fora do comum em nosso universo, as refeições. Tudo o que precisamos é nos manter inteiras e dormir no inverno, de resto, nada mais importa tanto assim. Já nesse mundo, humanos comem por conta de precisarem do que chamam de vitaminas, nutrientes e outras palavras novas.

Ao descobrirmos que não temos as Pessoas da Lua, aproveitamos o momento de descanso, além de entender as semelhanças entre pedras iguais.

— Então você também é uma Peridot? Que legal! Mas espera um pouco, por que você é tão baixa? Não deveria ser um pouco mais alta? — Não demorou muito para a Gem da Terra reclamar pela pergunta, fazendo-nos rir pela atitude nada racional.

— Eu sou mais baixa, porque faltaram recursos na hora da minha formação. Mas existem outras com alturas ainda menores do que a minha, como a Aquamarine. — De fato tudo aqui é fora do comum, no entanto adoro como elas se comunicam bem e ninguém exclui um ao outro apenas pela preguiça, por achar que Mohs é baixo demais.

Sem contar que eu amei esse lugar, porque ser fora do esperado é normal, tanto que elas podem virar outra pedra somente com o amor, isso é lindo.

— Vocês não tem uma Garnet?

— Infelizmente não, mas temos uma Ruby e uma Sapphire! Ainda que não possam virar uma igual a você, também possuem uma relação, afinal, todas nós conversamos e vivemos uma vida em conjunto. — Ela ficou maravilhada com a explicação da Diamond e na hora as abraçou com bastante força, pois a escala Mohs delas é alta.

A noite chegou rapidamente pela quantidade de assuntos jogados fora e decidimos fazer um jogo com todas as pedras, menos o tal de Steven, uma vez que ele pode ser afetado de uma forma muito ruim.  
Para realizarmos essa brincadeira, saímos de casa por conta dos poderes de certa gema ser referente a água.

— Jogue toda a sua força em mim! — Gritou Lapis Lazuli enquanto esperava o ataque da nossa pedra.

— Pois eu vou mesmo! — A espada foi pega e na hora tentou acertá-la, porém foi impedida pelas algemas criadas com as águas do mar.

— Como?!

— Te peguei! — Nisso a gem azulada criou asas, puxando-a para cima e a segurando em seu colo.

— Não tive nem chance nessa luta, contudo adorei a vista de cima! Se puder fazer isso de novo, eu adoraria. — As duas ficaram nesse momento de paz por muito tempo, obrigando-nos a ignorá-las ou morreríamos de tanto tédio.

Continuamos o jogo e dessa vez foi a Peridot, mas durou pouco e nem tivemos algo legal para lembrar-se delas, infelizmente.

— A culpa não é minha se eu não tenho poderes fortes! — Ela é bem raivosa, nem sei como conseguem conviver com uma pessoa assim, isto é, temos a Bort, entretanto ela sabe controlar seus sentimentos de raiva, diferente dessa baixinha.

— Gente, precisamos dormir! Não podemos ficar sem forças para o dia seguinte, ou vocês agora conseguem ficarem noites e noites acordadas? Por que antes não era assim. — Levamos uma bela bronca da Jade, logo encontramos locais suficientes para tantos corpos terem espaço.

Não achei que seria possível caber todas na casa e no que chamam de praia, mas deu e acordamos mais energéticas do que nunca.

Como nossos inimigos continuavam no outro planeta, resolvemos jogar mais com os humanos e Crystal Gems, como elas se denominam por algum motivo, este sem necessidade para nós sabermos.

— Gostam de cartas? — O garoto perguntou empolgado pela existência de parceiros novos.

— Sim! Pode nos desafiar a vontade. — O baralho foi colocado na areia e pouco a pouco tudo se desenhava a uma vitória dos novos desafiantes.

Quando terminamos, gritamos por conta da nossa linda e brilhante vitória! Ainda sim faltou algo para deixar o dia perfeito, a Shinsha.

— Shinsha! Vem brincar conosco!

— Não, eu não quero saber de vocês. Deixem-me sozinha, por favor. — O pedido foi lindo, mas não podia deixar isso ficar assim!

— Vamos, aproveite o novo lar e quem sabe poderá se divertir. — Ela apenas revirou os olhos e voltou ao seu canto de solidão.

Para não irritá-la, deixei-a sozinha como havia desejado no começo e voltei ao grupo gigante.

— Demorou. — Olhei triste por conta da minha amiga, fazendo-a entender a minha motivação. — Olha apenas realize os desejos dela, afinal, obrigá-la não é bom e você sabe disso. — Abracei a Diamond e tive meus cabelos massageados.

— Infelizmente não poderemos ficar mais tempo aqui, por isso verifiquem se todos estão prontos e vamos. — Depois da ordem do Sensei, corremos para pegar a Cinnabar e nos despedimos de todos, afinal, tivemos um dia ótimo com eles.

— Até logo! — Todas gritaram juntas antes de partimos.


End file.
